


notes from the backseat

by bluebeholder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry, Sam & Dean Poetry Challenge, Updates Monthly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeholder/pseuds/bluebeholder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>memories that hide in the shadows of the impala. thoughts that were lost long ago in drafty motel rooms. stories drifting on a highway breeze. observations of the winchester brothers, notes written from the backseat.</p><p>poems written for the <a href="http://samdeanpoetrychallenge.tumblr.com/">sam & dean poetry challenge</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. girl color

**Author's Note:**

> The poems here are an exercise in stretching myself to write outside my comfort zone. I don't know if you've noticed, but I write a LOT of Destiel. While that's my OTP (obviously), Sam and Dean's relationship is the most important part of the show from where I'm standing. Hence these poems. 
> 
> Will update this monthly, crossposting poems from here to Tumblr.

pink is a girl color.  
people say that all the time:  
princesses, primroses, pretty girls.  
pink.  
but dean’s best memories are colored pink.

pink is the color of rhonda hurley’s panties,  
pink like a jewelry box,  
like sex,  
the color of a secret,  
satiny and sweet.

pink is the color of bubblegum,  
dusty sticky sweet  
between dean’s teeth  
as he pops pink bubbles  
throwing a baseball with sam.

pink is the color of mary winchester,  
the color of hugs and cookies,  
pink like wallpaper,  
strawberry shortcake,  
lullabies.

pink is the color of valentines,  
or at least one kindergarten valentine,  
brought home to dean  
because sam has no one else  
to be his valentine.

pink is the color of a carnival,  
of cotton candy in sam’s hair,  
of sam’s hand in dean’s  
as the ferris wheel swings higher,  
reassuring dean they’ll come down.

pink is the color of drunkenness,  
when the night’s dizzy with laughter,  
and sam’s had one drink too many,  
his cheeks gone pink,  
and he smiles freely at dean.

pink is the color of morning,  
of a sunrise  
out the impala’s windows  
watched by the sleepy eyes  
of two boys tangled up in the backseat.

pink is dean’s favorite color,  
the color of happiness,  
the color of better times,  
the color of family,  
the color of sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ the original note ](http://wanderingnork.tumblr.com/post/145026950725/pink-is-a-girl-color-people-say)


	2. villanelle for a flannel shirt

With age and with time, everything fades.

Memories, friendships, they all go away

Like the plaid of an old flannel shirt, torn and frayed.

 

Dean lives the life of a lawless renegade

Whose world is nothing but empty highway.

He’ll live fast and die young as everything fades.

 

Though Sam tried to escape his father’s crusade,

Tragedy forced him back to stay.

He wears his father’s flannel shirts, torn and frayed.

 

They don’t speak a word, but they’re always afraid

Of monsters, of losses, of prices to pay,

Of watching, alone, as everything fades.

 

But happiness is their family charade

One they learned from birth to play

With costumes of old flannel shirts, torn and frayed.

 

They use up their lives, in this world that they’ve made,

Hunting and fighting their terrible prey.

With age and with time, the Winchesters fade,

Still wearing the same flannel shirts, torn and frayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ the original note ](http://wanderingnork.tumblr.com/post/146335244445/with-age-and-with-time-everything-fades)


End file.
